Derpythetroll16 vs deadpool the battle
Carl:alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall Paul:it's time for a death battle. Derpythetroll16 is skating around Robloxia when he sees a man in a red suit. The man was deadpool. Deadpool:hey you fight me. Derpythetroll16:prepare to get owned. Deadpool pulls out a pair of machine guns and derpythetroll16 pulls out his pistol. Fight Both fire their pistol at each other but Derpythetroll16 heals from the bullets and blocks several of them with flicks of the finger. Deadpool however had holes in his body from the bullets and heals from them. Deadpool:your pretty good. Derpythetroll16:thanks. Deadpool pulls out his katanas and teleports behind Derpythetroll16 and slashes him. Deapool:booyah! However Derpythetroll16 pulls out a bazooka and blows off Deadpools head. Deadpool's headless body slummped to the ground. However deadpool regenerates. Deadpool:Ow that hurt. Derpythetroll16 pulls out an assault rifle and fires at Deadpool. However deadpool teleports away from the bullets, behind Derpythetroll16 and kicks him in the head. Derpythetroll16 punches Deadpool away. Deadpool pulls out a pistol and fires repeadedly at Derpythetroll16. Derpythetroll16 walks through the bullets with each. Derpythetroll16 pulls out a assault rifle and fired at Deadpool. Deadpool:aaaah my kidney. Deadpool(to the viewers):Don't worry I'll regernate. Derpythetroll(to the viewers):cover your eyes this gonna be gory. Derpythetroll16 pulls out a shotgun and blasts deadpool in the face with it causing his brain to splatter everywhere as well as his skull. The brains cover the camera. Derpythetroll16 wipes that off. Derpythetroll16(to the viewers):sorry about that. Deadpool:I'm okay! Derpythetroll16 drops a bomb on Deadpool causing an explosion blowing off Deadpool's lower half. Deadpool:aw man I gotta take weeks to regernerate. Derpythetroll16:I'll wait. Wanna go for some food, Deadpool:okay. 2 weeks later. Deadpool regernerates. Deadpool:boyah Deadpool pulls out a carbornanium sword. Deadpool:this shall nullify your healing factor. Deadpool stabs him in the stomache the sword impaling his kidneys.Nethertheless Derpy was still alive. Deadpool:what? Derpythetroll16:I survived a blackhole. Derpythetroll16 kicks him away and heals. Derpythetroll16 fires a blast of ki at him. Derpythetroll16:ha! I am a saiyan. Deadpool pulls out a grenade and throws it at derpythetroll16. Boom!. Derpythetroll16 is practically blown up. Deadpool pulls out a boombox out of his bottom and turns it on playing his theme from Marvel vs Capcom and started dancing. Deadpool took advantage of his unpredictability and beat up derpythetroll16 and did a series of teleporting attacks and kicked him sending him flying. Deadpool runs at Derpy but suddenly he disappeared. Derpythetroll16 repeared behind him slicing deadpool and throws a knife at his head. Derpythetroll16:I can teleport to. Derpythetroll16 fires ki at Deadpool causing an explosion. Suddenly Deadpool is a bloody mess but he regernates. Deadpool teleports behnd him and slashes him. Derpythetroll16 is bleeding but heals. Derpythetroll16 suddenly does a series of teleporting attacks and punches him away. Derpythetroll16:I'll destroy you(this is actually one of derpythetroll16's catchphrases) Derpythetroll16 transformed into Mlg Derpythetroll16. Mlg Derpythetroll16:this is the end. Deadpool:aw man you have an mlg form and I don't that's not fair. Mlg Derpythetroll16 starts nonchantly smoking a cigar. Mlg derpythetroll16 teleports behind him and kicks Deadpool. Deadpool footdives Derpy into a swamp.However Derpy thetroll16 survives. Mlg Derpythetroll16:I can breath underwater. He bursts out of the water. Deadpool tries to shoot him with a machine gun but Derpy dodges. He pulls out a speed coil and runs Deadpool chases him but gets tired.Derpy does a series of quick attacks on him. Deadpool uppercuts him. Deadpool:shiryuken! Derpythetroll16 pulls out a gravity coil and jumps in the air taking deadpool with him both being a mere blip in the distance.They fall down the air screaming. Derpy manages to land on his feet due to his flight deadpool hits the ground splattering. Deadpool regernerates. Deadpool:your pretty good better than that Guest I fought Deadpool points to a guest with his head cut off. Derpythetroll16:thanks but I have to finish you off. Derpy throws a bag off doritos at Deadpool. Mlg Derpythetroll16(yes he is still in his mlg form I forgot to put it in) pulls out his quickscope. Deadpool:after this wanna troll Paul and Carl. Mlg Derpythetroll16:sure Bam! Mlg derpythetroll16 pulled the trigger blowing up deadpool giving him nothing to regernate from. Mlg Derpythetroll16 was back in his baseform he needed some rest. K.O.! Paul:Caaaaarl what did they say at the end. Carl:hide in the bunker. Derpythetroll16:hey guys we are here. Deadpool:and we are doing some serious trolling. Carl:Deadpool may be able to regernate but he stood little chance against derpythetroll16's arsenal advantage. Paul:Derpy is stronger and faster but Caaaaaaarl how did Derpythetroll16 survive the carbornanium sword it nullyfies healing factors. Carl:well Paul- Deadpool:hey guys get out of here let us explain it. Paul and Carl run never to host another death battle again. Derpythetroll16:the main reason why I survived the carbornanium sword because I survived a black hole. Deadpool:so I had no freaking way of killing him like one of those halo or cod bosses. Derpythetroll16:also my quickscope can make it so he can't regernate because it can blow him up so there is nothing for him to regernate from. Deadpool:that blew for me. Derpythetroll16:the winner is me Derpythetroll16. Derpythetroll16 Stronger and Faster teleportation has more limits than deadpools. bigger aresenal quickscope can vaporize deadpool. Immune to carbornanium sword smarter Deapool slower and weaker smaller aresenal more unpredictable teleportation has less limits. regernation pretty much outclassed next time on death battle Category:Death Battles